Cleansing Original Sin
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: "Spira is a world held hostage by the forces of death. A never ending cycle of decay. Pain, and suffering is the status quo. What if the cycle could be broken? Not a false peace brought on by sacrifice. If we listen, we may find the answer. Among the lies, whispers truth can be found. Find the truth, my child. Trust in your yourself, Yuna. Trust only those close to you."
1. Chapter 1

**Cleansing Original Sin**

**Prologue: What Might Be, and What Could Be**

Dusk's light with withdrew from the landscape. The day ended, bringing so many lives to a final close. The ruined beach was littered with so much debris; it was difficult to tell what some of these things once were. Rocks thrown up from the ocean deep cracked, and splintered. The dark cliffs framing the shoreline cracked under the suffering of battle. The air was fresh with the stench of death; the scent of loss. Defeat hung in the air more stubbornly than death. Sadness clung to the backs of every one of the living like salt of the sea; a memory that will not fade soon. Hope was in short supply. Like rare minerals, hope was entirely depleted. This world, this fight, the war, this life was a meaningless exercise in attrition. Spira was such a place trapped in a cycle of decay. Eroding at foundations of the people's determination slowly until the ground fell out from under them.

The blackness seemed so much brighter suddenly. Weightlessness carried him slowly to a place he did not desire. Towards a vision he did not want to acknowledge. A vision of himself fallen. Dark blue eyes starred up emptily up at himself. He saw himself below lying down on the beach, starring up into the cloudless evening sky like he was in a day dream. Among the dead strewn on the shore, he himself was the only one he recognized. The single one he could focus on.

Supernatural lights danced in the air like fireflies curiously exploring the summer evening. Lights of the human soul left a trail of rainbow sorrow in their wake. No one wanted to die. They wanted to win. It was a goal they all shared: To serve need to avenge the fallen, the want to cleanse their greatest Sin, and satiate their unquenchable lust for freedom. None of them could accept this result. Their untamed guilt raged inside their souls, screaming to be manifested in this world. This was why they needed guidance towards the proper path. A great shepherd to appear in the valley in the shadow of death to take them towards rich, fertile green pastures.

One danced among the many lights in a slow waltz. She spun, and stepped with grace befitting an angel of god. Her soft brown hair fluttered breezily on the salty coastal winds. Gentle colors of blue, and white she was robed in accented her angelic form. Eyes of two differing colors held sadness in grief. Sea green and sky blue glittered on the edge of tears. For someone so young, she looked to have already seen so much. Still, there was a gentle strength no one could ever snuff out. For, she could not fail. Not now, not ever. This dance might have seemed trivial to the ignorant. No, there was a greater purpose. The tall rod she held was a sign post, and a signal for the lost to the holy path of radiant peace. She twirled the rod with deft skill. Great meaning was held in every movement. Not a single movement was wasted. Not a mistake could be pardoned because there were so many souls on the line. Too many to count among the ever increasing disembodied lights.

One final step, one final twirl sealed the ritual. Flames burning among the rubble shifted from defiant red to otherworldly blue. This was the signal; one final permission to go in the intersection between this world, and the next. The living stayed while the dead went ahead into the arms of the loving mother. Forever, and ever comforted in her bosom.

The lights finally disbursed, flickering out entirely. Small pops told the young woman she was finished. Her graceful transition went towards meaningful steps crunching the sand beneath her worn boots' soles. This was the confirmation she feared becoming reality. She stopped in front of one body clothed in dull colors, fatigues of the military variety. They were almost too modern for anyone other than the Al Bhed. He was someone she knew too well. The face she knew from the distant past. She held the boy's head in her hands when she kneeled down next to him. Cradling the body like it was someone she held dearly once.

Salty tears finally fell; they drifted down her face onto the boy's dark clothes. "Asher…" she cried, sobbing out the grief she held deep beneath the entire time. "Y-you promised… You promised! Don't break your promise!"

A long time ago, there was a promise made between a boy and a girl. One single oath dedicated to protect what they held precious. Their bond wouldn't go severed even though they departed from one another. It was a childish promise. Still, she expected in all her child like hopes that it be fulfilled one day.

"_If I'm ever in trouble...you'll come find me, right? If I'm ever sick, blind, or dumb. Or just can't find my way. Any kind of trouble. Please come find me..."_

That oath…He agreed to it. It seemed so long ago. It was tragic he didn't have a mouth to speak it, and a hand to touch her. Give her a hug to comfort her. If he had known, if only he known she was there, fate might have been different. Death was a robber; an infamous thief of dreams, and hope. Riding on the back of Spira's indelible Sin, he could not be defeated. It was a fact of life. None could change it.

Except for this single time…One warning is given: a preview of what was to come. Mighty Etro only gives one chance to alter fate. Mother of all, guide of the dead, lady of our undefeated Aeon protectors, astute guardian of the balance, seer of Spira's fate; May your gentle strength fortify our souls, and grant our fragile mortal bodies power to push aside our enemies. Grant us wisdom to make the correct decision that might change our fate during our darkest hour. If we may fall, lift us back on to our feet so we may try again. If we perish, show us your motherly kindness when you cradle us against your bosom forever more. Guide us, dear mother Etro. Amen.


	2. After the Dream, During the Game

**Cleansing Original Sin**

**Chapter One: After the Dream, During the Game**

**Disclaimer:** I guess these are still mandatory. I don't own FFX, Square Enix does. However I will own a copy of FF X/X-2 Remaster, whenever that comes out. All I own is Asher in this writing scenario. Blah, blah, blah. Legal jargon. Let's get on with the story!

"_Lynb_…"

He woke up with a groan strained groan. It wasn't an ideal sleep, like always he felt he hadn't gotten enough. The dreams he'd been having weren't helping in the slightest. He questioned his brain at times… Maybe his brainpan needed a fluid change; a decent general tune up of his old internal combustion engine. Who dreamt about their death so frequently? That was not healthy…

Maybe that should have been the first words out of his mouth. "Well," he shrugged to himself, muttering carelessly. "It can't be so _vilgenk_ terrible if I have a hot chick like that crying over me, I guess…" He squinted sleepily at his alarm clock, it was a little after 8 AM. He really pitied Spirans who didn't forsake religious tradition for a decent clock. How did they know what time it was? By the sun?

"_Vilg_ that…" He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his heavy eyes. "Can't turn into a living person normally until I get my daily caffeine shot…" He kicked the covers off of his queen sized bed. He stared at the space right next to him, and frowned slightly. Empty like usual… Why did he expect anything different some mornings?

He sighed lightly, getting out of bed to stretch. He slipped out of his boxers, and stepped into the bathroom. He stared at himself in mirror while shaving, short cropped pale blond hair slightly frayed from sleep framed a young face aged no older than his mid-teens. People told him he cut a handsome profile like his dad with a five o'clock shadow. Asher snorted to himself, rolling his deep Prussian blue eyes. He could see the slight irritation reflected in his spiral laden eyes. "I'm not a slob like the old fart…" He told himself like it was an important reminder. Not that he was vain, but he thought he was better looking than his father. He liked to believe he got his looks from his mom. "Gotta look profesh for the clientele. Especially, if they're of the fairer lady variety… An odd escort mission ain't so bad, right?"

He grinned at himself in the mirror, showing off his pearly whites to himself. "Alrighty…" he winked towards the other him, throwing floss in promptly in the garbage. He sauntered on into the shower, letting the warm shower take him away from sleepiness entirely. "One hundred percent better once I got that _credmunt_ broccoli out. About as stubborn as a Malboro's morning breath…"

He walked into his general apartment fully dressed, and cleaned up. It was decent size for somebody of his age. In fact, it was way actually bigger than most huts Spirans lived in. Which was something he took pride in. He was independent. Fully able to move when he wanted to because his entire house was on the water. Like any self-respecting Al Bhed adult, he had his own boat. One he managed to buy for cheap from a guy who knew a guy who knew about a junk heap. It took him years, but he did it. His home was a modern home away from Home. He was sure some Bevellians would be jealous.

"Screw Sin… I have a boat!" He quipped to himself, getting started on making breakfast with a small chuckle. A half an hour later, he sat in his living room on a couch. Staring at a sphere next to a completely empty plate, he burped. "Not bad…" he complimented his own culinary skills. Which honestly were barely passable at best. He was used to terrible, now that he thought about it… "Let's check the Commsphere…give myself someone to talk to other than me…"

Asher keyed the device. Its holographic interface flared light blue. A little red icon flared above it. "You have two new messages!" A voice announced cheerfully in his native tongue. He had his guesses on who they were already. A familiar voice came up; to most it might have been a technological marvel. To an Al Bhed, it was every day. "Hello, Asher." The male childish voice with an intelligent edge greeted him. It alone seemed to reveal a maturity beyond the apparent age of the voice. He snorted lightly, he thought it made his cousin sound like a little smarty pants. "This is Shinra. Listen, cousin. I assure you this invention will not explode prematurely this time! I merely miscalculated the amount of lightning magic needed for the plasma grenade! Next time…"

He narrowed his bright eyes dangerously on the sphere, clicking off the message midsentence. "Yeah, right…" He ground out at the machine, almost wishing Shinra was here so he could throttle him. "I don't know how many of your crackpot inventions almost killed me, Shinra. I almost lost my bloody hand… I got handed a lucky break only because it electrocuted me! It took me three months to grow my eyebrows back! Three months! Find another dumbass Guiney pig to be your lab rat…" Asher took a calming breath, letting his anger settle down to a low boil. His tone became consummately professional. "Call me when the beta testing phase is done, maybe I'll consider selling it once you have an actual working product. Good luck, and later."

Asher sat back in his seat. There was another message… Asher didn't feel like listening. He knew the Blitz tourney was today. He didn't have a ticket… Not that he cared. Okay. Maybe he cared some. Today was his day off. Maybe he'd stop off at the pub, catch the- There was a hard knock beating rather hard on the heavy metallic door that sort of acted as his front door. Asher was not expecting clients today. Dead sure there was nothing on the agenda today. He sighed heavily, "who the hell could that be…? Better not be Yevon's Callers… I told those _yccruma_ to take a long hike down Sin's intestinal tract more than once."

Another knock, a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth… He stopped counting after that. Well, more like an assertive metallic beat. Like a Ronso was having a boxing match with his door. "Hold your Chocobos, jerkbag…!" He hollered irritably, marching over to the bulkhead. "I'm coming!"

That was when the door came to him. A sharp explosion sent the door flying across the room. He was fast enough to dodge out of the way just barely. Asher barely recovered his senses before he saw the pointed end on a lance shoved in his face rather threateningly. He got the Ronso part right… One was on the operational end of the spear. The big blue cat man stared at him stoically; still he could tell those cold silted eyes meant business.

Still, Asher had been through enough not to be easily intimidated by just a spear being shoved in his face. A sword might have helped that intimidation along a lot… And it did, too. A blond guy his age, outfitted with obvious blitz apparel, pointed his sword at his neck. "Where is she?!" He growled out nastily, narrowing his fiery blue eyes into hard slits. "Where's Yuna!"

Another curvier figure stepped into his abode gracefully. Even in the smoky destruction that had once been his peaceful home, he could tell it was a woman. Power cracked on her fingertips. A black mage…who really had a liking for said color. Belts; lots of belts. More importantly…cleavage. _Very, very nice… _Asher shook himself, trying to take stock of the situation. At least they didn't look like Crusaders come to bust him... "I suggest you tell us…" The woman advised him in a chilly voice. Reddish brown eyes viewed him like he was a bug to be crushed. "Or else things could get rather uncomfortable for you…"

Asher wished that he had a weapon… Well, sometimes your words could be weapons. Not that this helped much here. "Um…" he stared at all of them flatly, not believing this was how his morning started; Just when he thought this would be a nice day. He put his hands up in the air, to show them he didn't have any weapons. Asher threw up his arms more out of defeat. Today was not his day… "All I can tell you is that you're idiots…and that you have the wrong address. I'm not that desperate, or a stalker. I don't kidnap girls in broad day light…Or ever, for that matter. I'm not that big of a scumbag."

"Wait…" One of them said, completely taken a back. The blond kid gaped like it was some amazing revelation from Yevon himself. "You're not talking in Al Bhed…I thought you guys didn't speak Spiran."

"Wow…" Asher about gaped himself. He wasn't offended easily, but this took the Blitz Award for complete stupidity. "You are completely retarded, and racist. Nice combination of the Rs. Congrats."

The boy's eyes bugged out, realization etched on his face at how stupid he sounded just now. "W-well, I've got Sin's toxin!" He laughed awkwardly. Not a person in the house shared his humor. "I say dumb stuff like that!"

Asher stared dubiously up at up him, scowling at the dumbest thing he ever heard. He palmed his face, and sighed. "Yeah, right…" He deadpanned. "That completely explains why you and your crew busted down my door. At least own up to your idiot mistakes; that's one of the most blatant lies ever… Sin's toxin. Gimme a break. I used that as an excuse when I got hauled in for questioning several times."

The boy opened his mouth to retort. The dark haired woman cut him off with a stern glare. Asher found that slightly scary himself. And he was used to them. A long, tense silence followed. The weapons were still trained on him; her single visible eye accented by dark purple makeup closed slowly, as if to consider their situation. "My apologies…Our Summoner was kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. I'm afraid we were hasty…" The black mage coughed awkwardly into her fist. It looked like she was not good at apologizing. It sounded genuine between the awkwardness. Asher really couldn't have cared less.

The weapons came off of him. The blonde kid offered him a hand. Asher ignored it when he got up. "Sure…" He grounded out tersely, glaring daggers at them. He glanced at his busted door strewn out over his living room; poor door never had a chance. "Your apologies are gonna fix my door with the greatest of ease. And make my day totally better. Not to mention all the rest of the damages…"

"We will pay for the damages…" The woman promised. He sincerely doubted that. He snorted disdainfully, "whatever. Just go rescue your boss. We'll talk damages later."

Asher stomped over to his kitchen table, and picked up his weapon belt. Two pistols and a large knife curved inwardly hung off of his belt. It looked very threatening. That was Asher's job in a nutshell. To be threatening. The three stood there, two were impassive as can be. The blond boy looked half way between battle ready, and surprised. Asher raised an eyebrow, strapping the weapons to his person. "Never seen a boomstick before, kid?" He questioned blandly, touching the grip of his dark colored pistol lightly. The cool metal on his fingertips mirrored the cold anger burning in his gut well. "This is it. Can't make any promises that I won't turn this on you once we're done with those dirtbags. I'm not in a mood to be _vilgat_ with right now."

The blonde kid shivered under his sharp gaze slightly. The Ronso, and the Mage didn't even flinch. They were obviously battle hardened veterans. That did build up his respect for them just slightly. "You're coming with us?" The woman asked neutrally. Asher simply nodded, gazing out the porthole window; An Al Bhed ship very similar to his class of vessel sailed on by in the distance. He could see why they'd confuse the ships. Almost every Al Bhed had that class of ship. It was a stereotype he was hesitant to admit to.

"It looks like we're gonna be late…" He gruffly observed, passing by them. The blonde kid ran over to the window, and hollered. He punched the glass. "YUNA! Dammit! Oh, no! What're we gonna do?!"

"Catch them…" She answered coolly, following Asher quickly in step on the deck. The morning sun shined on them cheerily despite their grim situation. Cheers emitted from the beyond the docks in the greater stadium. Enjoying himself there was the one thing he'd rather be doing right now… He climbed onto the control room on a ladder. "I hope you don't mind us asking for your assistance…"

"Asher!" He called back from the control room on high, getting the boat ready. It wasn't long before the engine was thrumming to life. The sea winds blew in their prevailing direction. The wind's delightful caress calmed him slightly. It wasn't enough to completely quell his frustration, but it was nice none the less. "That's my name. And I do mind, actually. I mind very _Adnu_ damn much. You guys won't be able to fix my house if your boss is shanghaied. So, yeah. Be very thankful our interests coincide."

"Lulu." She said lightly with the same edge beside him, she had come into the cabin after him. He could see her face in the glass. Her expressionless face was actually quite pleasing to the eye. Her single red eye unhidden by her dark bangs told nothing important. Just some determination glared through at the ship they gave chase to. "That's my name. I am very thankful for your assistance. Yuna is very generous…Maybe too generous. You will be well rewarded, I assure you that much."

Now, she was speaking his language. He had a slight smirk on his face. "A good way to a man's heart is through his bank book. That's what my old man says, Miss Lulu. I hope your Summoner is loaded…" He half joked. Asher did fully intend to get his… He could smell a good job from a mile away. Maybe it was _Adnu's_ providence that this did happen.

Lulu couldn't help chuckling. A few new presences made the cabin much more crowded. He scowled, seeing the blonde kid's face again pissed him off. Only thing he slightly liked about the kid's face was the fiery glower in his blue eyes. "C'mon! Don't let them get away!"

"Be quiet, Tidus…" Lulu growled. "No one is letting anyone go."

Tidus frowned deeply, quieting down quite a bit like a sulky child scolded by his mother. Asher kicked the ship into a higher gear. The sudden swaying caught Tidus off guard, making him fall onto his butt. That made Asher grin widely. "Careful, Tittles." He warned him disingenuously. "You can't save the girl if you break your neck."

Tidus had shouted something angry. Asher ignored him; Mostly because of the machines shooting up from the bowels of the ship into the air. _"Lynb…"_ he muttered tiredly. "I guess it makes sense they'd have weaponized Machina. What did your boss do to piss these guys off? The equipment these guys are whipping out is no joke…"

"Nothing! They just wanted to win the game! Shows how much they suck at Blitz!" Tidus called back, gulping down slightly. Asher couldn't exactly blame him for being a tiny bit intimidated. He counted at least eight small drones being carried by the flying machines. Asher eyed the incoming machines wearily. All this was done just to win a blitz game. That pissed him off all the more. "I think I share your opinion there, dude." He wholeheartedly agreed. "The Psyches have gone downhill lately. I can't believe they'd do this to win a game against some randomized team. I know I was never that thirsty for victory back then…" The last part he muttered to himself. Tidus couldn't hear him over the buzzing of the engines from the incoming planes.

Tidus was the first to jump down. Asher had to admire his gusto somewhat. He'd be down there as well if he wasn't piloting the boat. Lulu leapt down, the Ronso was about to follow as well. "What's your name, big guy?" Asher asked curiously. "You didn't bother introducing yourself like your friends."

"Kimahri…" The Ronso boomed in a powerful, deep voice. Looking back at him with hard, yet grateful silt colored eyes. "That's Kimarhi's name."

"That's a good name…" He nodded back at Kimahri strongly, grinning a bit. It had a devious quality to it. Somehow, he anticipated getting out there himself. Throttling the idiots who were responsible for these ridiculous circumstances seemed like excellent therapy at the moment. "Beat their shiny metal asses for me, okay Kimarhi? Well, maybe not for me. Do it more for your boss."

For a moment, he thought he saw a smile glitter in Kimahri's eyes. Kimahri leapt down onto the deck the very moment the Machina thudded onto the floor with a sickening metallic noise. Asher guided the boat slightly to the left. The remaining four Machina dropped into the sea harmlessly, splashing up tall pillars of water. Asher laughed rancorously, imitating a bad pirate voice. "To Davy Jones' locker wit'cha, ye scallywags!"

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning ended the battle easily enough below. Asher couldn't help smiling at the piles of metal rust he imagined going to the scrap bin. He wished he could have at least watched. Asher was bearing down on the enemy himself, he keyed up the radio. "Listen here, you lulgpedehk vilgdyntc!" He growled into the microphone scathingly in Al Bhed. His voice blasted over the very thunderous bullhorns he'd installed into the ship. It was something he installed for communication, and making very serious threats. "Release the girl, and maybe we'll consider not beating you half to death in the process!"

No answer back. No white flag. "Fine," he muttered coldly, glowering at the offending ship dangerously. "We'll do it the hard way, dirtbags." Asher kicked the boat into an even higher gear. He was right beside them now. His boat rammed into the hull of the enemy ship violently, and shook the both of their ships. Asher held onto the console's railings to keep himself afoot of the situation. He actually hoped none of his new acquired "friends" fell into the drink. Asher switched several mechanisms that would keep the ship in line with their ship automatically. He jumped down onto the deck. Asher took out his dual pistols, aimed them threateningly on the empty deck. "Be ready for anything, guys…" He warned the others neutrally. "Stay frosty."

"I'm the coolest." Tidus boasted playfully. "Barnone." Lulu, and Kimahri said nothing, and only followed along onto the other ship. The ship shuddered to life with the turning of gears; smell sour smell of hydraulic fluid hit their noses with force. Asher grimaced, watching a huge machine on tripod legs come up into the open air. The bulbous shaped machine activated, letting off all kinds of steam and loud noises. Asher's twin .45 caliber pistols barked at once. His bullets only bounced off harmlessly. He scowled deeply. "Knew I should have brought something heavier…"

Tidus ran over to a large crane, hammering on the controls uselessly. "Damn…" he cursed the dead contraption, punching the console. "This thing won't work!"

"Got something in mind, dude?" Asher arched a curious eye brow, glancing at Tidus for a moment. Asher rolled barely away from a volley of Blitzballs fired at them by the huge machine. Kimarhri dodged swiftly around the non-fatal discharges, he made a bee line for it. One swing left a huge gash in the machine's armor. Lulu was no slouch, ether. One lightning spell cracked off onto its target. No one was worse for wear yet… "What the hell…" he breathed, slight confusion played on his face. "Blitzballs? Do they use that junk heap for training these days…? It looks like they don't wanna kills us. Still, be careful. This dodgeball game ain't so innocuous. Getting ousted could knock you into the drink…"

"That won't be a problem! I've gotta plan!" Tidus gave them a quick rundown on his idea. That crane could drop the machine directly into the ocean deep. It was a long shot, but they really didn't have anything other than a drawn out fight on their hands otherwise. "Not bad, I guess. I think it's too heavy to drop the entire thing. Besides, that tripod set up its got for legs are really meant for undersea movement. This would be way worse if we had to fight that thing under the sea." He shrugged carelessly, pointing that simple fact out. "I'm up for anything, though. I'll help give it some juice…"

Lulu didn't waste any time. Electricity coursed through the crane's machinery. Asher lifted a hand, power flowed through his body. Superheated plasma came down like a god's vengeance from above onto the machine. It shuddered slightly. Nothing yet…

Lulu smiled slightly. "I see you know black magic, too. That wasn't bad, Asher."

Asher jumped backwards to avoid another high powered blitzball. Three zipped over his head. One hit him in the side. _"Vilg sa…"_ He sniffed in slight annoyance, doubling over just a bit. He held his side. "That hurt some." Asher's other pistol snapped up, flashing brightly from the muzzle. It didn't do much. He scowled, and ejected the clip for something better. He slammed it into the pistol, pointing it straight for the machine's visible "face". A blue light flashed when the bullet impacted. Lulu only recognized it as electricity. A simple lightning spell rocked the machine. It still wasn't enough to kill it like the lesser machines.

"Magic bullets…" Lulu murmured admiringly, hugging her Moogle doll thoughtfully. "Huh. The Al Bhed's creativity never ceases to amaze me."

"You can praise me later! Let's get that crane started!" Asher grunted back, he lifted his hand up in the air once more. Lulu mimicked the simple gesture. Her doll came to life, and jumped to the floor to do a little joyful jig. Twin bolts impacted the crane, causing Tidus to jump back an improbable ten feet. "Hey! Watch where you guys cast!" His protests were soon downed out when the crane suddenly thrummed to life. Tidus cheered excitedly. "I'll take that back! This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

The crane moved smoothly the way Tidus ordered it. It's threatening claws clung onto its unusually shaped upper body. It strained to pull it up, causing metal to loudly creak and stress metal. It finally gave way, violently snapping into two parts. Tidus swiftly did away with the ill-fated decapitated "head" into the ocean with a huge splash. It was definitely Sin chow now.

Asher grinned widely, pearly whites showing like freshly sharpened knives. His twin pistols snapped up sharply trained on the sparking machinery. Only the lower half remained in its place. It wasn't capable of attacking. Still, Asher felt like not showing any mercy. "Guess you weren't the better half," he quipped blandly. "Miss Lulu, let's go all out. No mercy, no damned quarter."

Lulu smirked thinly, single visible red eye sharp like a hunter's arrow aimed true on a wounded kill. "I couldn't have said it any better…" Lulu raised both of her hands in tandem with the doll standing at her feet. Words held power, and so did the body. Power flashed into the form of divine wrath repeated over, and over again. Asher's twin pistols barked with the knowledge of two brands of ancient knowledge fused tighter together in metal, and magic script. This was elemental destruction. The most pure intent to destroy was voiced in spell, and gunpowder. Asher, and Lulu's combined might rendered the once great machine less than burnt scrap. Air was fraught with the ozone produced after a fresh lightning strike; No team of knightly engineers couldn't ever hope to put this blitz blasting humpty dumpty back together ever again.

"Whoa," Tidus whistled sharply, obviously was impressed. Kimarhi studied the burnt scrap heap, muscled arms crossed. He nodded in satisfaction. "That's one dead bitch…" Asher observed cheerily, satisfied with his teamwork with the other Dark Mage. "Wouldn't you say, Miss Lulu?"

"The deadest." Lulu agreed, cheer actually showing in her slightly deadpan voice. "There's not even enough left for pencil shavings."

One painful grunt sounded off from the doorway, a man wearing a yellowish gas mask thudded to the floor hollowly. In his place, a young woman stood tall for her short stature. Asher's eyes widened some. She smiled in satisfaction at her Guardian's work. She tilted her head slightly. Her curiosity showed in her two colored eyes at the unfamiliar figure clothed in grey military fatigues. After a long moment, recognition showed in her beautiful expression.

"Asher…?"

"Yuna… _Oajuh uh y initlr._ I didn't think your boss lady was that Yuna. Small world, ain't it, Princess?"

"Wait…You two know each other…?"

That's how fate was changed. A simple foolish decision made in the heat of the moment united two friends once more. Even mistakes made huge ripples in destiny. How those turned out, not even the divine truly could know.


	3. Fiendish Blitz Pt 1

**Cleansing Original Sin**

**Chapter Two: Fiendish Blitzkrieg {Part 1}**

"It is you, Asher."

That simple angelic voice caused him to smile wryly. He shared the Summoner's surprised and confused expression at first. It was a happy rejoining that Asher thought he'd never have so easily. He shrugged lazily, "At your service in the _Adnu_ loving flesh." He joked easily, chuckling a little bit. Maybe it was a combination of seeing that face, and that smack down he only delivered moments ago. He could hardly give a care about the door. He could fix that very easily. "Huh…" he observed her elegant garb, and staff she held sticking out like a sore thumb. He had a sick feeling in the depths in his stomach, but he pushed his feelings of dread down below. "You're following in your pop's footsteps, eh?" he gestured casually to the man conked out man lying on the deck. "I guess Summoners aren't just squishy wizards these days if you're capable of taking down a fully grown sleaze ball. It's like the exactly the opposite of every horror sphere I've seen."

Yuna giggled, smiling slightly. Her two colored eyes held a little pity for the man she brutalized. "The Crusaders chapter on Besaid taught me basic self-defense." She explained softly. "I tried not to hurt him very much… Although, Lulu always emphasized I go for the crotch. My instincts sort of kicked in…" Lulu smiled evilly. Yuna spared one more pitiful glance at the poor soul. "He was down instantly."

Asher winced, feeling his own lower regions recoiling out of fear. "Remind me to never accidentally surprise you, or Miss Lulu…" he deadpanned. "I wouldn't wanna meet either of you in a dark alley."

Lulu chuckled lightly, shaking her head slowly. Her many braids swayed slightly in the salty sea breeze. "You've nothing to fear from us, Asher. We already owe you plenty…" Lulu's single visible eye glanced off to the side. It has hard to actually admit she did something so stupid. "Well, for the door and all…"

Yuna looked to Lulu concernedly. "What happened?"

Tidus chimed in, laughing awkwardly. He was still feeling the fine tips of chagrin in his backside. "Well, we sorta blew open your friend's door, stuck weapons in his face, and threatened him tons… All by accident, I swear."

Yuna gasped. She rushed up to Asher, worriedly checking him for any wounds. "M-my goodness…" stammered fearfully. "Are you alright!? I know Kimahri can be rough… Lulu's not gentle, either!"

He sighed tiredly, offering the young Summoner a grateful smile. "I'm fine, Yuna." Asher waved her off. Inside, it did feel awesome to be that worried over. Not that Asher would ever admit it. "I'm used to that type of thing. Besides, it worked out-"

Yuna cut him off, giving him a stern look. He knew that determined look from his childhood. Once she got an idea in her head, it was short of impossible to pry it out. "No! I will try to make this right!" she firmly promised. "First, apologies! Lulu, Kimahri, Tidus, please apologize to Asher…"

Lulu tried to protest. "I already…" Yuna's commanding aura was enough to persuade her otherwise. "F-fine. I'm sorry for breaking into your place…For the second time."

Next was Tidus. He was not one to deny Yuna, generally; an uncharacteristically scary Yuna even more so. He did feel terrible about it in the aftermath. "Sorry, dude…" Tidus said genuinely, stepping over to pat Asher on the back. Asher frowned a little. Still, he appreciated the understanding. "I know I'd be very pissed if somebody busted into my place, too. Threatened me, and junk inside my home. You even helped us save, Yuna… So, thanks."

Asher might have been surprised by somebody offering a real apology, and grateful thanks to an Al Bhed if it wasn't for the next one taking the cake. Kimarhi stepped up without even needing to be told. Something akin to shame flashed in his big cat eyes. "Kimahri sorry…" He intoned deeply, something like a masculine purr.

Asher blinked. That definitely did take the cake. He'd never thought he'd ever hear that out of a Ronso. Yuna came up, her head bowed shamefully. "I'm sorry as well…" She about whimpered. "Consider this recompense." Yuna put a huge coin purse in his hands. It felt awfully light.

"Yuna…" He said quietly, putting gentle a gloved hand on her slight shoulder. "There's no need for that. I'm not one to turn down free money, but I think this is empty… I didn't really know Summoners took a vow of poverty as well. I sorta feel like I should be offering you recompense…"

Asher opened the purse, and turned it upside-down. Nothing except for dust, and a single moth fluttered out onto the ocean blue. Yuna's eyes bugged out, snatching the purse out of his hand. It might as well have been a black hole. "That's impossible…" She muttered out her confusion, face scrunched up in a way Asher considered cute. "How?"

"Yuna…" Lulu's authoritative voice rang out. Her cadence had a sing song to tone to it that only seemed to write out a grim dirge in pretty penmanship. Yuna froze in place, looking very much like a child who was being confronted by her parent. "Did you give out our money again…?"

Yuna didn't even want to face Lulu. She hid behind Asher, squeaking like a scared rabbit. Asher frowned deeply. This moment had deep strike of deja vu to it. How many situations had they been in like this as kids? Whether it was feeding homeless, taking in stray cats, or just plain giving out hugs randomly to perfect smelly strangers who were likely on the registered sex offender list; The Yuna he knew was way too nice for her own good. She was so good it got her and him in trouble all the time. He might as well have been her Reflect spell against Lulu's magic wrath spewing glare.

Yuna peered slightly out from behind from behind Asher. Her big green, and blue eyes clouded over by guilt. "I did…" she admitted uneasily, fingers weaved onto Asher's short sleeved uniform jacket like it was the one thing between her and a ripe tap on the butt. It really was. Lulu hugged her doll so hard it looked ready to lose its head. And unhappy Lulu was not great for anybody. Especially Peter the Moogle. He had to put up with her the most. "It was for a good cause, though. The Kilikans needed it for their funds to rebuild the village. I also gave some to the temple…I just didn't think it was that much. Well, not after I gave that nice merchant Mister O'aka some Gil. He's on hard times…so…"

Lulu just raised a hand, Yuna stopped talking. Yuna gulped down hard, dreading what might come next. Peter leapt up on Lulu's shoulder, and gave her temples a nice massage where a large vein was popping up. Asher interjected with a small chuckle. Lulu narrowed a fierce red eye on him. "What's so funny?" She inquired frigidly.

He shrugged carelessly, shaking his head slowly. "It's nothing," he laughed a little more. Asher's hand came affectionately onto Yuna's head. She blushed slightly, but accepted it thankfully. "I'm just happy that Yuna hasn't changed all that much."

"I have, though!" Yuna protested, getting out from behind Asher. She gazed up at him defiantly. "My training has paid off in full! Besides, it's only been two years!"

Asher grinned broadly. Flicking Yuna on the nose playfully, she let out a tiny surprised squeak. "That maybe, but you're still years behind me, grasshopper." He mocked the voice of an elderly Kung Fu master badly. It really was terrible. "Remember I'm older than you. Your Chocobo Style is still lacking where mine has become fully polished in that time."

"Ow…" Yuna pouted, faking hurt quite convincingly. She nursed her not so hurt nose. He guessed the temple also had acting classes. "Only by a year." She pointed out evenly, sticking out her tongue to completely offset her serious tone. "I've mastered the art of commanding big monsters. Nothing can beat that."

The two shared a long look. He grinned ever bigger. His smile was so infectious. Yuna grinned from ear to ear, showing off her pearly whites. They both burst out into laughter. Lulu watched for long moment, losing her anger entirely. It was actually incredibly hard to stay mad at Yuna when she was smiling. Tidus blinked. He thought he'd seen Yuna smile happily before… This was the genuine article. No fakeness, or sadness that he could pick up. Her real smile, Tidus thought, was a thing of beauty. He even noticed Kimahri doing something like a contented expression. Kimahri saw him starring; it was gone in an instant. Okay. Yuna's smile was definitely a miracle if it could do something like that...

Tidus, deep down, felt a tiny twinge of jealousy. He raised a hand, asking a question everyone else had been neglecting to ask. "How do you two know each other?"

Asher, and Yuna were silent for a long second. Yuna glanced to Lulu for a moment almost as if to ask for permission. Lulu merely nodded. "Well…" Yuna began cautiously, trying to test the waters. It was almost like she had some deep dark secret to tell. Asher put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Yuna managed a glad smile. "My mother was Al Bhed. Asher's parents were longtime friends of mother's. Aunt Ester, Asher's mother, was responsible for bringing my mother and father together. I guess you can say that Asher, and I are a bit like family because of it."

"Ohhh…" Tidus gaped, completely taken off guard. It wasn't the absurdly racist reaction that Asher was expecting. It was more like he was even gladder to hear she was. "You're Al Bhed! That's something I didn't expect! You two are related!"

"Like family," Asher reaffirmed dully, shaking his head. "Yuna's half, I'm like more of a quarter Human myself." He snorted humorously, remembering a dumb joke his mother used to make. "Maybe some Guado, too, since I'm that good at magic; minus the monster hands, thankfully."

Tidus padded over to the body of the unconscious Al Bhed man. Tidus was hoping he might have been someone he recognized. Sadly not… "What's wrong?" Yuna frowned, kind voice piping up concerned.

"Well…" Tidus began sadly, starring off into the distance of the ocean longingly. Images of the kind hearted Al Bhed girl named Rikku flooded his mind's eye. Unlike the rest of the Al Bhed who "saved" him, she was the only who actually treated him like a person. When they were ready to slit his throat with no hesitation, she argued for his safety. He did understand Al Bhed, for some weird reason. At least bits, and pieces of it. Touching that weird ass sphere gave him vague subtitles of what they said. He kept the sphere, and it hadn't updated much since the last time he found a primer chip in Besaid. He kept it hidden from Wakka. Mostly because it was his only link to that girl… Rikku gave it a little touch up. He remembered her cheerful, "voila!" It was like sphere he found wasn't thrown up against wall, and immolated on by some extremely mad Lulu. He wasn't Wakka, but it wasn't for Rikku he was sure he wouldn't have much of a positive opinion on the Al Bhed; Mostly because he'd be dead…likely a very pissed off Fiend with some pretty sick Blitz skills.

"These Al Bhed saved me when I was stranded…" he continued, a small smile splitting his lips a bit. Any time he imagined Rikku's pretty smile it made him smile, too. For some reason, it made his heart flutter a little differently than Yuna's seemed to. He shook his head, thumbing to the cold cocked man. "Not these guys. This different group of Al Bhed who found me, fed me. They made me work, but it wasn't so bad because one of them was so nice to me. We finished up this job… Then, we got separated. I hope she's okay…"

Yuna saw Tidus' bright expression darken with fear. "What happened?" she asked automatically.

Tidus shrugged, not at all able to speak for several moments. He could only recall Sin's gargantuan form shadowing all of creation in the distance. The black skies rumbled angrily. The seas shifted violently with force nothing that nature should produce. Sin roared, the seas curled in on the boat at this behest. The waves dragged him into the deep. All he could see was a too late hand reaching out to him. He tried to grab on… There was no fighting it. No fighting the will of a thing so godly…so all encompassing.

Tidus shuddered. It almost felt like Sin was calling for him, waiting for him the entire time in the dark depths. Like when they confronted it on the boat to Kilika… It seemed to want his presence. That roar that caught up the village was meant for him. Tidus didn't know why. It just sounded like it wanted him. All the rest was only so much collateral damage. Somehow, like the sphere that made him understand Al Bhed, he could especially feel Sin. Understand its intent; Sin's wants and desires. It was medley of bestial intent, and instinct… Still, Tidus could just feel something deeper below the murky surface. It was something hatefully familiar. A face Tidus never wanted to acknowledge ever again. He wouldn't ever tell them that… It was too crazy to even speak out loud.

"Tidus…" Yuna's soft voice called his name. Motherly gentleness woke him from his dreadful reverie. He managed a sad apologetic smile. "Sorry, Yuna…" Tidus scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Our ship got close to Sin. I suddenly ended up in Besaid. I'm not sure what happened to them…"

"I see…" Yuna answered quietly, giving Tidus a tiny nod. Something flashed in her two colored eyes; Something sad, and wistful. "Um…" she began awkwardly. Tidus gestured for her to let it out. "Was there someone named Cid on that ship?"

Tidus frowned somewhat. He didn't remember any names besides Rikku's. The half-finished Spiran subtitles sure did not do any name drops. They went a little fast for his liking, the Al Bhed were fast talkers. Asher was slightly more understandable with his marked deeper drawl. A whole lot more foulmouthed. His Spiran was smooth, though. Not any different than theirs. Asher looked to him expectantly, sharp blue eyes telling him to spit it out. Tidus thought Lulu's was harsh. "Hehe…" Tidus faked an awkward laugh. "S-sorry, Yuna… I don't think I remember anyone by that name. Who is that anyway?"

"Cid's Yuna's estranged Uncle…" Asher answered for Yuna, frowning thoughtfully. He folded his arms, looking down to Yuna apologetically. "Sorry, Princess. I'm not sure where what he's been up to, either." He said easily, letting out a little sigh. A bit of his drawl showed in his speech. "I stopped working for him a few years ago. Dad's company pays a lot better than gov't work for the Home Council."

Yuna shared Asher's disappointed frown. "It's okay, Asher." Yuna put a small hand on his arm, like she was thanking him with the simple gesture. It made Asher blush a little. An expression Tidus never thought he'd it see on that intimidating guy. "I just wanted to see how he was doing. Mother told me I should seek him out when I got older. Should I ever need help…"

Asher smirked knowingly, grabbing the leather pouch from Yuna's grasp. He turned it upside-down. There wasn't any more dust, or moths to be spared. Tidus felt himself die inside a little. He never imaged himself, a super Blitz star signed up for multi-million Gil contacts, being this dirt poor. "It does look like you are in trouble financially…" he teased, deadpan drawl in his voice. "I could loan you money…with a 500% interest spike per day."

Yuna made a cute faux pout. Asher only grinned further. Asher joked more. Yuna slapped him in the arm playfully. Tidus stretched, and observed them. Playing around, and joking so freely. It was really like there was no Sin to worry about; or a game to play…

Lulu interrupted then with her stern voice, she eyed Asher and Tidus exclusively. "Don't tell anyone about Yuna's heritage." She warned them, pushing aside her long dark bangs to reveal the other red eye. Her dagger pointed red eyes showed them Lulu was dead serious about this. "Especially not Wakka."

Asher raised an eyebrow. He stepped forward, giving her a level stare. He could give Lulu serious competition in the killing stare division. "Why should her heritage matter to anyone?"

Lulu scowled deeply, not letting her pain boil to the surface. Tidus had heard their conversation about Chappu. Just that small twitch on her purple laden lips made it obvious that she still felt for him after all this time. "It's a long story…A personal one." she answered neutrally, touching the doll she hugged tightly like she was asking for patience. "Yuna's other Guardian, the Auroch's captain, doesn't like the Al Bhed… That's all I can say."

Asher's own face contorted into a nasty grimace at hearing that. "Like I care about what some idiot hick bigot has to say about me or Yuna." Asher spat a small curse in Al Bhed. Lulu's own face twitched in anger. It was only slight, but Tidus could tell it was a sore spot. Only she could talk about Wakka like that. Asher touched his gunmetal colored pistol to emphasize his point. "He can _vilg_ off in a small canoe on a long row home if he doesn't like it. Right, Yuna?"

The two Black Mage's sharp glares didn't avert from each other forever. Power cracked lightly on their fingertips. Tidus gulped. Kimahri shook his head. Yuna was blatantly concerned. Just when they thought they could get along. Yuna gasped, stepping up to Lulu and Asher. "The game!" she cried out sharply. "We have to get back!"

Lulu quickly agreed. A small sphere shot up into the sky, blazing a smoky trail. It popped into several bright colors in the early morning sky. Sulfur smelled in the air. A simple arcane firework spelled out to a certain someone everything was okay.

Asher rolled his eyes. He couldn't resist smiling a little. "Clever girl…" he said admiringly, keeping his voice low so only Yuna could hear.

Yuna giggled lightly. "I try…" she said just as quietly, Yuna's hand touched Asher's arm gently once more. Whenever she did that, Asher knew even if he didn't want to her words would get to him. Yuna knew how to get his attention too well. "I know you're only trying to protect me… Just please try not to fight too much with Wakka, okay?" she asked him, almost begging in a tiny mew. "He's like an older brother to me. Like Lulu, and Kimahri…like you. He took care of me, too."

Asher frowned, not liking that request very much. He was not like other Al Bhed who hid their identity. He blatantly brandished weapons looked down on by the temple. Not giving a care because it was his work. His personal money valuing religion centered on these tools. He had too much pride to let anyone tell him what to do. It was Yuna asking him this… "Fine…" He agreed tenuously, letting out another sigh. Asher seriously had Yuna as his magic weakness. Those huge, doughy eyes had to be a new category of magic. They sparkled in the sun like jade, and azure jewels powered by some sort of sorcery. "Cut out the puppy dog eyes, Yuna." He groaned weakly, tearing himself away from her argument destroying gaze, and touch. "I'll try. _Adnu'c dedc_, I'll try."

Yuna smiled victoriously, chuckling a little bit. "That's all I'll ask."

They hopped onto Asher's boat, departing for the docks of Luca. The old Al Bhed salvage ship was left to itself to drift on the endless oceans. The Al Bhed man uncurled from his pain ridden state, groaning loudly to himself. He held his lower regions gently… He was sure his cousin about forced one of them back inside. He limped back into the cabin slowly, and carefully. The man keyed the radio, ripping off his mask to reveal a blond Mohawk frayed by the mask.

"Rikku…" He managed to ground out barely in Al Bhed, wincing in spite of the pain. "Cousin Yuna escaped…" He paused to take a breath, letting out a little pathetic whimper. "I repeat she escaped. I think they're cracked as well… I wonder if I can carry out the family line at this rate…"

"Like that matters!" The radio cracked to life, snapping in frustration. A female voice showed no empathy, or sympathy to his plight. "How could you let Yunie go?! This is life or death, Brother!"

He shook his head; his deep voice took a tone or two higher into soprano territory. "She's more skilled at self-defense than she looks!" He snapped back defensively, narrowing his eyes angrily on the speakers. "Besides, it's worse than it looks…" He felt a sense of dread running in his system colder than the time he saw Sin taking a swim next to his ship a few weeks ago. "Yuna has Asher on her side…This is terrible. Blackbriar agents are nothing to sneeze at, sister. You know that company's reputation…"

Rikku was quiet for several seconds. "Asher…" she repeated in Spiran for a moment, letting out a curse in Al Bhed. "No, no, no…" Rikku repeated to herself, half denying what she was hearing. She yelled through the radio, anger cracking shrilly in her voice. "What's with him! I thought we enlisted him! He knows what would happen to Yunie!"

"Maybe Cousin offered him more money?" he offered helpfully. Rikku wouldn't like hearing this. "You know Uncle Braska was nobility…He was loaded. This is serious politics Maester money, here. You know Asher left us because he wanted more…"

Rikku moaned, growling something deep in her throat. "Don't remind me, idiot! I know him better than you! That dumb sellout, he would do this…"

Brother sighed, he turned off the radio. Not wanting to hear any more of his sister's ranting any longer. He dropped into a rough looking chair by the console, thankful for the respite. He made a mental note to get some ice for his swollen little Brother.

"This is bad…" He fretted to himself painfully. "Very bad… Not just for my junk. This is bad for our entire effort, bad for everything. I'd rather fight ten angry Rikkus than Asher. Dammit…This is not fun. Not the simple cuddle fest with my dearly beloved I had dreamed of..."

Brother stared into the distance, considering how even more painful the rest of the next several weeks might be. Even the calming clear sea did not calm his pain, or frayed nerves. If anything, he felt like his life got ten times more painfully stressful. Brother cracked open a beer he retrieved from the fridge later on, and placed it between his legs. The cool sensation was somewhat soothing… For now, he was sure he wasn't a deadman walking.

"No arguments... I'm going to get wasted…"

-FFX COS-

Sorry, guys. I know this really didn't have any action in it. This was running over longer than I first intended. All this exposition might seem rather boring to you readers. For me, it was still fun to write. I promise much more action next time.

Yuna may seem different, but there are reasons. I dunno. It just seemed like a much more human reaction after meeting an old friend. Joking, and laughing within the moment. It was more dynamic to me than anything else. You can show me your complaints and criticisms in the reviews. That's what the review button is for.

Well, guys. Thanks for reading. Much love to all of you.


End file.
